Original Starfleet
The original starfleet, called "Starfleet." was a group created by hondra30, and later given to cvscvs2. It was eventually destroyed in a series of disastrous and unfortunate events. The remnants of the original group can be found here. History Starfleet. was created in 2011 by Hondra30. The group quickly gained members, including cvscvs2 and gamegecko42. When it had under 100 members, its 2iC at the time, 8q1sgrov, mass demoted everyone to the rank of suspended. Many people left, and the group was disrupted for a time, but it recovered. 8q1sgrov was no longer in the group soon after. It is unknown if he resigned, or if he was exiled. Throughout Starfleet.'s history, there were a few rebellions, two of them by Loyalpest, who was arguably Starfleet.'s biggest threat. Gamegecko42 put an end to most of them, if not all. At some point, hondra30 no longer wanted to lead the group, so he gave it to one of the two 2iC's, cvscvs2. After he became leader, not as much happened, but the group was still alive for a very long time, until it's eventual downfall on December 14th, 2014. Downfall Starfleet.'s downfall occurred when cvscvs2 was Head Admiral. People in the group wanted him to exile a Redstone321, but cvscvs2 denied or was ignorant of any reason Redstone might have deserved it, so he refused (Many reasons were given, but none were deemed valid by cvscvs2). Tensions ran high, and cvscvs2 was pressured out of leadership by several members under the first rebellion in the downfall, so he gave the group to Zeuscallum for one or two days, so that the members could "cool down a bit". Once he told Zeus in a party, he gave the group to him. It was supposed to be a permanent shift in leadership. On the same day, cvscvs2's BC expired. After much thought, Zeuscallum had decided that he would not be a good enough leader for Starfleet., and wanted to give the group back to cvscvs2, now that things had calmed down. Unfortunately, cvscvs2's BC had expired so he could not be made leader of the group, instead Zeus temporarily passed leadership to hondra30, telling both him and cvscvs2 that the group was intended to be given back to cvscvs2, after he had his BC renewed. When cvscvs2 rejoined to reclaim his group, hondra refused, and kept it. Then hondra30 began making changes which cvscvs2 (and a few other members) did not like. Cvscvs2 then started a short-lived second rebellion. The main act of rebellion he committed was using an alternate account called 'Walternet' that he had in a high rank to demote around 70% of the members to suspended. Afterwards, cvscvs2 left the group, but still had direct involvement in the affair. After the HRs sorted out most people's ranks, cvscvs2 was still fighting for leadership, Hondra offered to make cvscvs2 his 2iC, but cvscvs2 refused and persisted trying to reclaim the group which was rightfully his. Hondra warned cvscvs2 that he planned to shutdown the group if peace could not be settled. Cvscvs2, of course, did not believe him. Hondra then initiated a protocol in which the 2iC's and 3iC's exiled everyone from the group, and then left it themselves and the Head Admiral made the group unjoinable. While this was happening, cvscvs2 begged Hondra not to go on with it, he even said he would go back on what he said and be Hondra's 2iC, but Hondra had made up his mind. In the end, one of the greatest Starfleets was destroyed, and to this day the final shout blames cvscvs2 for all of the above. Hondra then proceeded to advertise his new Starfleet, which in the end failed due to general disinterest and neglect on his part. Cvscvs2 tried to recreate the original group with the name Starfleet', which is still being used today. It did much better than Hondra's new one did, and after Hondra's had shut down, many members joined Starfleet' from it. Motive Hondra claims his motive behind the shutdown was to reform the Starfleet group into a more practically functional group, alongside much of the leadership in place in the original group, as well as to end a group which had existed for years and was long past its glory days, hoping a fresh start would help the group achieve a new, higher state of glory and prosperity. cvscvs2 had wanted to reclaim the group which was rightfully his, and was supposed to be transferred back to him after his BC was renewed. Zeuscallum's motives varied throughout. In the first rebellion, when cvscvs2 was pressured into resigning, his main motive was to oppose cvscvs2, as he didn't agree with cvscvs2's handling of the situation with Redstone. Once he had obtained the group, he decided he was not fit to lead, and intended to have the group pass back to cvscvs2, through Hondra. Then, after Hondra had refused, his motives seemed to obscure slightly, and he chose to side with Hondra, despite him refusing to pass the group to its' rightful owner. After the shutdown, he spent a small amount of time in Hondra's new group before moving to cvscvs2's new Starfleet'. People Responsible The following people are the mainly responsible people in the group, the top being most responsible, the bottom being least. -Hondra30 -cvscvs2 -zeuscallum -Redstone321 (The original source of the issue which then lead to downfall. While he can't be blamed for Downfall, his actions inadvertently lead to it.) -YanaTheWolfGirl (One of the 3 2iCs who aided in the shutdown and was involved in both rebellions as a prominent debater. She directed most blame towards Cvscvs2 and stirred other members against him. It was her who nominated Zeuscallum to lead the group when Cvscvs2 stepped down, to which Zeuscallum was unsure of at first, but came to support until it actually came to pass.) -SuperNazo17 (One of the 3 2iCs after Hondra took control of the group, was involved in much of the second rebellion and aided in the shutdown. Was greatly in support of Hondra30 and almost aggressively against Cvscvs2, seeing him as the enemy.) -TheFuwwyFox (One of the 3 2iCs who aided in the shutdown. Whilst they sided with Hondra30, they weren't prominent in either rebellion and did not take a powerful stance.)